Pocket pictures
by Katsuto
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has a secret crush... (guess who?.) and a picture of his beloved one in his wallet...but he looses it and...Oneshot pairing: SxK


Hi!! I know it has been a while since I uploaded the last time, but here is a new story!!! School kept me busy, so I wasn't able to update for a while and after holidays it will keep me busy again! But nevertheless I managed to write something, like you can see now and it's the first time I'm writing about this pairing! I got the idea in a boring biology lesson! 

Pairing: Seto x Katsuya

"..."-someone speaks

_hjjhh_- someone thinks

Now, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Pocket Pictures**

Slowly, Jounouchi Katsuya walked trough the halls of Domino High. His basketball trainer had been cruel like hell today, because of the next match in one week. He had told them a 20-minute speech about winning, team spirit and etc. before they had gotten the "opportunity" to play themselves half to death.

Although Jounouchi was a quiet good and though-minded player, he could still feel sweat running down his neck.

_Oh kami! I've to smell like a dirty street mutt...._

_Stop._

At times like these Jounouchi noticed clearly how much influence that bastard Kaiba Seto had already on him. Kaiba Seto... the most cold-hearted bastard he ever knew with the most beautiful ice blue eyes he had ever seen... The blonde teen slapped him self. Every time he began to think of Kaiba that way, the fact that this guy turned him on was so obvious to the world like the fact that Yuugi loved his Yami, except to Yami him self. "Is the little mutt to stupid to find its home?" a deep teasing voice said.

The "mutt" turned around in surprise to see his most loved enemy, who he wouldn't have expected in one hundred years at this time at school: Kaiba Seto.

The young CEO wore a dark brown trench coat, long black pants, encircling his long slim legs, a dark blueturtleneckand his usual necklace with the Duel Monsters card pendant, his arms folded in front of his chest. A familiar mean grin spread across the handsome features of his face and his sapphire ice blue eyes had the typical superior sparkle, while the tips of his soft silk brown hair touched them slightly. Jounouchi could barely resist the need to hug the young CEO and to never let him go. He forgot nearly that this boy had already insulted him again.

"I'm not a mutt!" he replied stubbornly.

"And in contrast to you I'm not sitting lazily in a chair all day long and push some keys. Unlike you I'm active in the basketball team!" he replied with a grin, giving the brunette a challenging look.

"Yeah and I doubt that your ball ever hits the basket, mutt!" Kaiba said, before turning to his locker to get some of his books.

"Don't call me mutt!" Jounouchi repeated, before he too, opened his locker.

"Oh? Do you prefer "bonkotsu"?" Kaiba asked innocently, followed by a growl from Jounouchi. (1)

"Obviously not!" the brunette stated.

The blonde slammed his locker shut angrily. How he hated this name "bonkotsu"!

"What is he doing here anyway?"

"I forgot something. Isn't that obvious?"

Jounouchi cursed himself mentally and made a note to him self not to think loudly near Kaiba again.

_Stop._

Kaiba forgot something? This was new...

Jounouchi gave him a surprised look.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kaiba asked.

The blond shook his head.

_Kaiba forgot something...?  
_  
For Jounouchi it simply sounded like a lame excuse... Maybe Kaiba watched him secretly while basketball and...

Oh, oh! Wishful thinking was not good, not now. Still in his thoughts, Jounouchi slowly excited the school building. Kaiba watched him leaving silently. When the blonde was out of sight, he grabbed his suitcase to go to his office again, but a little object in the floor caught his attention.

* * *

Jounouchi rummaged through his school bag, searching for his key. "Aaahhh!" he yelled shocked through the whole apartment complex, in which he lived together with his parents and little sister again.

Footsteps ran to the apartment's door and opened it.

"What's wrong, O-nii-chan??!!" Shizuka asked worriedly, standing in the door. "Why are you screaming like a groupie-girl?"

"I lost my wallet!" he whined. "And I'm not screaming like a groupie-girl!" he replied slightly insulted.

"But you are acting like one! Kaiba here, Kaiba there...you are watching his company through economic magazines and mumbling his name a thousand times in your sleep! You even have a picture of him in your wallet...!" she listed off.

Suddenly the blonde screamed again like a "groupie-girl" like his little sisterhad put it so nicely. If someone would find his wallet and this picture... Jounouchi wanted to die right on that spot!

"I don't want to know what Kaiba'll do, if he finds it!" Shizuka mentioned.

Another "groupie-girl"-scream.

"Are you alright, O-nii-chan?" His little sister asked, concerned her brother would die right in front of her by the shock.

"I'll ask Yuugi and the others...maybe one of them found it!" Jounouchi informed her, slowly turning to the stairs.

"Good luck!" She wished him, before closing the door behind her big brother.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun, but I haven't seen your wallet." Mutou Yuugi replied.

The blond boy nodded understandingly and sighed. Neither Honda, Otogi, Bakura or Anzu nor Yuugi had found his wallet!

"Was there any money in it?" the three-colour-haired boy asked curiously.

Jounouchi shook his head.

"Or pictures of important people...like your sister or Kaiba-kun?"

The blonde gulped.

The little one didn't seem to know how right he was with that! Jounouchi starred at him for some minutes.

"Are you alright, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi asked worriedly, waving an arm in front of his best friend's face.

"Hey, Jounouchi-kun, I wasjus kidding, okay?"

"Eh?" he amber eyed teen asked confused.

"Are you alright?" Yuugi gave him a concerned look.

Jounouchi nodded slowly.

"Sorry that I disturbed you, Yuugi." he apologized. "See you in school!" He waved his hand briefly and turned to go.

"Goodbye, Jounouchi-kun!" the shorter boy replied, watching his best friend leave, beforehe wentback to his homework.

* * *

Jounouchi sat on an empty park bench, arms winded around his legs, while his forehead rested on his knees. The dusk had already spread its wings, illuminating the area in slight darkness. Street lamps had been turned on, lightening the area now. Jounouchi didn't know how long he had been sitting here now and he didn't want to. After visiting Yuugi he had planned to visit the city park to think briefly how to face Kaiba, before visiting the young CEO. But since then he hadn't moved one bit from the bench, too afraid of Kaiba's reaction, if he would have found his wallet. He didn't know if he would be able to face the next day in school, when Kaiba would reject him. Slowly he lifted his head to focus his gaze on the stars above him instead of his stomach, but a small quadrangle blocked his sight up into the sky.

"I didn't expect you to be here, puppy!" a familiar voice said, surprisingly soft.

Jounouchi jerked slightly, surprised by the sudden voice and, at most, by its owner to be here.

"K-Kaiba what are y-"he began, not looking at Kaiba.

"You lost that!" the young CEO interrupted him, before Jounouchi's wallet landed in the lap of his owner.

"I found it in the school hall!" he informed the blonde.

Jounouchi tried to shiver not too much.

"Did you look inside?" he asked surprisingly calm.

"Of course. How do you expect me to know its owner without doing so?" Kaiba replied. "And I found its content very surprising and interesting!"

He held the picture of himself from Jounouchi's wallet in front of the blonde's face. The CEO immediately felt a hand snatch it out of his'. The amber eyed boy didn't need to look up to know that Kaiba was grinning in satisfaction. He opened his wallet to put it back inside and gasped at the sight that greeted him. In the transparent pocket, where he would keep the picture usually, was already one of his beloved CEO. It showed him in a computer chair, obviously in his office, his had leaned on his left hand, while a soft smile crossed his lips. His eyes focused on a picture on his desk, from which only the back of the picture frame could be seen. This picture was so much better than his little news paper-thing, which he had used before to fill this place. The quality was much better and the motive much cuter. Slowly he put it out to have a closer look on it, when he noticed something written on the back:

_For my beloved puppy Katsuya!_

_In love,_

_Seto_

The said Katsuya blushed, before slim hands snatched his wallet and the picture out oh his hands and a grinning CEO hid them behind his back. Katsuya tried to get his things back, but Seto kept him from doing so. Amber eyes widened in surprise when he felt Seto's soft warm lips on his own. Slowly, he began to respond, melting into the kiss. The brunette led picture and wallet drop into the blonde's lap to lean one hand on the bench, while the other cupped his puppy's face. Slowly he released the blonde's sweet lips. Blue sapphire gazed softly into honey sweet ambers. The blonde teen could neither think clearly nor move, the soft warm of Kaiba's lips still lingering on his', making him feel dizzy. When Seto began to move back slowly, his hands suddenly snapped out, capturing the brunette's arms, pulling him closer.

"I didn't know that you could be so...romantic, Seto." Katsuya whispered, smirking slightly.

"And I didn't know that you could be such a groupie, puppy!" Seto grinned, whispering back.

"Oh... do you really think that I'm a groupie?" he asked innocently, rising from the bench.

"But I wonder: who is the real groupie here?" he said with Seto's wallet in his hand, showing the CEO the picture of the blonde.

Seto's eyes twitched slightly.

"Give it back!" he demanded sharply.

The blonde puppy got closer to him, so their nose barely touched.

"Make me!" he breathed softly.

The young CEO closed the distance between them, kissing his puppy with force and passion. The blonde gave in quickly, handing the brunette his wallet back.

"Can a stay for dinner?" Katsuya asked after braking the kiss.

"Why should you?" Seto asked dryly.

"Because I love you!" the blonde replied.

Seto blinked for a second, surprised by his puppy's sudden confession.

"Do what you want." He said simply, but smiling, before he turned around slowly to head for his waiting limousine.

"Alright!"

Suddenly Seto felt two slim delicate arms around his waist. The CEO turned to see his beloved puppy, before soft sweet lips covered his' a third time this evening.

"I'll stay over night!" the honey eyed boy whispered.

An affectionate smile crossed the CEO's lips.

OWARI

(1)- bonkotsu means "ordinary person". In the Japanese series Kaiba calls Jou that sometimes. It's related to his talent in duelling!

And?? Did you like it?? Or is it complete trash?? I want to know your opinion, so please review!! If good or bad comments, I can take everything!!

PS: I'm trying to finish the 3rd chapter of "A beginning and more?" as soon as I can, so I hope that I'll be able to update it this week.


End file.
